


Of Grass Paintings & the Dimming Sunlight

by lebassin_auxnympheas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (actually garbage), F/F, Harry Potter- Freeform, One-Shot, Sunsets, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebassin_auxnympheas/pseuds/lebassin_auxnympheas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur paints and Tonks falls asleep on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Grass Paintings & the Dimming Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> A simple one-shot, it may or may not be entirely complete.

The grass moves against her legs, bare, freckled, and pale as a cool breeze blows east, causing her to shiver instinctively. Tonks moves to put her hair down, wanting to feel the warm breeze that comes with this time of day, closing her eyes, slowly. She imagines being a character in a silent film, taking in everything, quietly, without speaking, though the hum of dragonflies presently fills her ears. The low hanging sun, blindingly golden against her eyes; the view from the grassy hilltop, all the tiny, picturesque houses, filled with people, their lives, each holding their own secret, their routines, the lights burning brightly to evade the inevitable darkness of the sinking twilight; Fleur, breathing softly, hair sand-blonde, plaited down her back, her ears visible and speckled with small freckles, elf-like, her tongue in between her teeth, pencil in hand, her blue eyes unfocused, distracted. Tonks watches all of this, resting her head in her palms, concentrating, now, on changing her hair a shade of yellow, as Fleur readjusts herself and puts the pencil back on the paper, sketching, not stopping to breathe, taking no notice of Tonks. Tonks takes it all in and smiles, warm, like the sun nestling in its resting place on the horizon. 

"Hm," Fleur hums, her pencil again between her teeth. Her eyes haven't left her notebook since the two of them decided to spend the rest of the day there half an hour ago, so it's a little shock when she lifts her head to look at Tonks. It makes everything inside her shift a little to her left, uncomfortably, but pleasantly, like a small hurricane she's been waiting all too desperately for. "Do you think-- Oh, you let your hair down. And it's orange." When she smiles, Tonks feels herself redening. 

She tries to smile back, feeling awkward and out of place, but also not. She lays down on Fleur's legs, trails a line from her ankle to the inside of her knee and back, not looking at her, but at the faint image of the moon in the pale dark of the indigo sky, like a ghost, hardly visible. 

Fleur giggles, a soft, girlish sound, touching Tonks' hand with her own, stilling her. "I am not like you, Dora. I cannot do two things at once." Tonks smiles again, more naturally, at the way she pronounces her name, saying it as if it's always been in French and she's just correcting it. Tonks hastily presses a light kiss to her calf, and sits up to see her latest drawing. 

It's a pond, the one they had visited last week with the waterlilies and pesky insects zipping around their ears. It was a beautiful day, though, and it had been Fleur's idea to go and see it because it reminded her of a place she liked to visit growing up in France. 

"Neat," Tonks says, leaning against her shoulder. "It would look cool in watercolor, wouldn't It?" 

Fleur nods, the corner of her mouth twitching, as if she is trying not to smile, and looks around them. The sun has set completely now, leaving then in the premature dark of night. "We should get going, hm? Unless you'd like to stay and take a nap on me. It seems you're quite comfortable." 

"Mm," Tonks says against her shoulder, getting to her feet and lifting Fleur by the hand. If she were being honest, she would have stayed longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: would anyone like to read an installment of this (like, chapters and such?) If so, let me know on the comments! Thanks much for reading and kudos-ing, loves.


End file.
